With the growth of wireless communications networks, and in particular with the growth of applications which involve user equipment transmitting increasing volumes of data, joint transmission schemes have been implemented in an effort to improve transmission coverage, throughput, and service quality. These schemes allow for data to be transmitted between wireless devices and multiple access points (APs). There is a need for systems which improve the efficiency of such networks to accommodate uplink transmissions from wireless devices.